gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Securicar
}} ---- }} ---- }} ---- }} |wheeltype = |flags = GTA IV |modelname = securica (3D Universe) stockade (HD Universe) stockade3 (GTA V; Bobcat Security/Snow variant; Model name) |handlingname = SECURICA (3D Universe) STOCKADE (HD Universe) |textlabelname = SECURICA (3D Universe) STOCKADE (HD Universe) |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Stockade (formerly named "Securicar") is an armored bank truck first introduced in Grand Theft Auto III, serving as the successor to the G4 Bank Van from Grand Theft Auto 2. The vehicle has appeared in every single game since then, with the only exceptions being Grand Theft Auto Advance and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. It is manufactured by Brute in the HD Universe. Description The Securicar is an armored truck, used to transport money, and in some missions, people (capable of carrying up to 4 occupants). Unlike in real life, the trucks are not bulletproof. It is, however, durable to heavy gunfire, and is now bulletproof to the player in GTA V. Design 3D Universe The Securicar was initially designed with a heavy, robust truck-based body that is painted an overall dark blue. In Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, the truck's design is based on that of a 1990s model GMC TopKick, with a thick defense on the front that protects the radiator and an agled design. In GTA III, if rear doors are removed, the player can see boxes of "loot" in the back. The Securicar in GTA Vice City also has a bulletproof windshield. These renditions of the Securicar have "Gruppe Sechs" logos on the sides and rear. in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, however, it featured a radically different, somewhat smaller design, more reminiscent of real armored vans. This rendition assumes a completely different body design based on the International Harvester S-Series. The GTA San Andreas Securicar may be seen with the markings of Chuff Security (a lewd parody of real-life firm Chubb Security) or Lock and Load Security, or unmarked. HD Universe In Grand Theft Auto IV, the Securicar, manufactured by Brute, is a larger vehicle with a realistic design, similar in shape to the GTA San Andreas rendition. The truck chassis is based on an armored International 4700 Series, but the front turning signals have been omitted. It is powered by a large, 8 liter (or 8000cc as seen on the badging for the vehicle) turbocharged engine. The cargo area has a similarly shaped roof to the GTA San Andreas rendition. The Securicar shares its basic chassis with the Enforcer and the Police Stockade. All these vans have a bulletproof windscreen, but the Securicar is rather unique with bulletproof side windows. The GTA IV Securicar will spill a large amount of cash around it if blown up (usually containing between $500 and $2000), but doing so with weapons will immediately attract a 2 stars wanted level, regardless of where it is done. To avoid this, the player can use one of the car-bombs supplied by Patrick McReary (this is his friendship bonus) to blow up the car, or damage it enough while driving it that it will burst into flames and explode. The money that is ejected from the truck after explosion disappears faster than money dropped by pedestrians on the street. Also, there will always be money under the truck that the player will not be able to collect, apart of the subsequent fire that would burn the player. A good way around this is to blow the truck up by either ramming it enough times until it catches fire in a parking garage on a lower level and run to the floor above to collect the cash, as none will be under the truck if using this method. This will be for a limited time (about 25 seconds). In Grand Theft Auto V, the vehicle is renamed as Stockade. In random events, money is able to be stolen by blowing the back doors open, and generates $3000-$8000. Money can still be obtained by blowing up the Stockade if it spawns in traffic, though it rarely does. It is also found empty near banks, particularly in Legion Square and Hawick. Only if the blue dot appears in the radar, the Securicar contains money inside. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe The truck is not generally recommended for anything other than regular street driving, as the uneven weight of the armor tends to flip the truck over even minor curves or hills. The Securicar in Vice City is the version least prone to flipping over in this universe. The Securicar in GTA Vice City however, can be used for escaping and breaking through SWAT roadblocks, as the heavy weight of the vehicle easily outweighs the Enforcer's weight (7,000kg vs 4,000kg) although the vehicle needs a run-up in order to gain speed to break the roadblock. In GTA: SA, the vehicle's performance differs slightly, but remains very undesirable. With its heavy weight, the Securicar's steering and braking fares poorly, in addition to a softer suspension which reduces stability when negotiating uneven turns. The vehicle does, however, have a slightly above-average top speed. 3D Universe Overview ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Securicar's handling and acceleration have been greatly enhanced, and it will no longer tip over when turning through corners. It is highly resistant to gunfire and everyday vehicle damage, but it is not explosion and/or fire-proof, and so can be destroyed by a grenade or single rocket. The Securicar is highly bulletproof against enemies, yet the player can destroy it quite quickly on the front area. While possessing an acceptable acceleration rate, the Securicar has an impressive top speed for its class, and can ram, shove or even drive over other vehicles without losing too much momentum. Something unique to this vehicle, unlike its law enforcement variants, is that all windows are bulletproof, protecting the occupants completely from gunfire. GTA IV Overview Turbocharged Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The GTA V Stockade has, comparably, the best performance of all the trucks in the game, with better acceleration, top speed, handling, and of course durability. As intended, the vehicle can sustain multiple impacts with and from traffic, and can resist gunfire with ease. The Stockade's endurance capabilities makes the Stockade one of the strongest cars in the game. The engine model appears to be a twin-cam Inline 4, turbocharged, shared with many other trucks in the game. Despite this, the engine sounds to be somewhat similar to a high-revving diesel engine, creating a significantly smooth sound when compared to larger trucks, such as the Pounder and Phantom. GTA V Overview Turbocharged Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Stockade-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Variants Special Variants *In the Prologue, a snow covered Stockade can be seen here, with the Bobcat Security livery on it, snow on the roof, tire chains and in a white color with a blue stripe. As an Easter Egg, there's a smiley face drawn on the left cargo window, as part of the snow effect. This variant is inaccessible to the player, although it can be acquired through save editing. Stockade3-GTAV-front.png|A snow covered Stockade in GTA V. (Rear quarter view). Stockade3-GTAVPC-Interior.png|Interior first person view of the snowy variant in enhanced version of GTA V. Image Gallery Stockade-GTAIV-Livery.png|Stockade Livery in GTA IV and GTA V. ArmoredTruck-GTAIII-front.jpg|The "Armored Truck", an earlier iteration of the Securicar in GTA III prior to the game's release. Securicar-GTAIV-Comparison.jpg|The Securicar in GTA IV (centre) with its two law enforcement variants, the Police Stockade (left) and Enforcer (right). Stockade-GTAV-Front.png|GTA V (Rear quarter view). Stockade-GTAV-RSC.png|The Stockade on Rockstar Games Social Club. Stockade-GTAV-Driverless.jpg|A driver-less Stockade sometimes found in GTA V. Prominent Appearances in Missions Grand Theft Auto III * Van Heist - Claude has to steal a Securicar by crashing and damaging it several times until the driver is forced to get out. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Autocide - The second target, Dick Tanner, drives a Securicar, and you have to shoot at it in order to make Tanner get off. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Explosive Situation - The security blocks the quarry entrance with two Securicars, forcing Carl to choose another way. * Up, Up and Away! - Carl steals a Securicar parked in Rockshore East with an aerial crane and takes it to Verdant Meadows. * Breaking the Bank at Caligula's - The van is used when they pull a heist at Caligula's Casino. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * Cash Clash - Toni is tasked to destroy 3 Securicars full of money and preventing them to reach their destination. * The Shoreside Redemption - Salvatore is being transported In a Securicar, Toni then must protect the Securicar from the attacking Sicilians. Grand Theft Auto Online * One of the possible vehicles to contain supplies during Business Setup or Resupply. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto III'' *Spawns around Staunton Island, more frequently in Aspatria and Fort Staunton. *Commonly seen driving around the street between Chinatown and Harwood. *Rarely driven around Chinatown, Portland. *Becomes more common when a securicar is already driving around, For example in the mission Escort Service. *One is given in the mission Decoy, and the vehicle can be kept after the mission. *Can be obtained in the Import/Export garage after completing their list. ''Grand Theft Auto Vice City'' *In front of the El Banco Corrupto Grande in Little Havana (almost always locked, only spawns in the XBOX and PC versions). *May be found driving around at the Docks. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *At the federal mint in northern Queens in San Fierro, north of Vank Hoff in the Park and east of the San Fierro Medical Center in Santa Flora. *Can be found in west and central Los Santos. *Commonly on the main freeway in San Fierro. *Seen driving around large freight depot areas all over San Andreas. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *Rarely spawns throughout Liberty City. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Common in Viceport and Escobar International Airport. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Sometimes found parked to the south of the cemetery under the Algonquin Bridge in Colony Island. The Securicar is most often found driven on the streets in industrial areas, like BOABO in Broker and the industrial zone of Dukes. *Found driving around the industrial district in Bohan, especially if the player is already driving a Securicar. *Can be occasionally found throughout Broker during the morning and during office hours. *Occasionally found in the parking lot of The Triangle Club. *Can be spotted in Acter Industrial Park and The Exchange. *It can also be found on the unfinished bridge in Bohan, though its a rare spawn point. *Driving an Ingot around (especially in Algonquin), seems to spawn the Securicar. *Can be spotted spawning in Meadows Park, in front of the house. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Will appear as part of a Random Event in which the player can steal money being transported by a Stockade. The player can either attack the guards accompanying the car and steal the money directly from them, or blow off the back doors and steal the money from the Stockade itself. The player can then take the Stockade for themselves. *It will sometimes spawn randomly in traffic, outside of side missions. Grand Theft Auto Online * Will appear when unlocked as a target for robbery. Trivia General *Its name is both a combination of the words "Security" and "Car", as well as a reference to G4S, formerly known as Group 4 Securicor, a British security company that merged with Belgium-based security company Group 4 Falck in 2004 to form the infamous Group 4 Securicor (now known simply as G4S). This continues the naming convention set by its predecessor, the G4 Bank Van. * A vehicle resembling the 3D Universe Securicar (except SA) can be found in Rockstar North's Manhunt. This version belongs to a faction called Cerberus and it's longer than the GTA Securicar. * In GTA IV and GTA V, badges state that the truck has an impregnable armor and advise people "don't even think about it". * Only in GTA: SA and GTA V, a radio is present. ''Grand Theft Auto III'' * During one point of game development of GTA III, the Securicar was known as the Security Van. * The Securicar is the first vehicle seen in Grand Theft Auto III, thus making it the very first vehicle seen in the 3D Universe. * Securicars can be taken to a lockup at Portland Harbor for a sum of money. The starting reward is $5000 and decreases by $500 for each Securicar delivered, the garage will still accept the vehicle afterwards, but no reward will be given. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * The Securicar plays Bounce FM by default when entered. * In the first cutscene of Breaking the Bank at Caligula's, it is possible to see an unique Securicar with blue paintjob and Caligula's decals. When the crew enter the casino with the truck, it will revert to a default model (with Chuff Security or Lock & Load Security decals, or no decals at all). ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' * The Securicar has no radio; the Police Scanner is added in its place. * As being associated with the LCPD, the player can pass through Tollbooths without paying. * In the texture file, there is text saying "Gruppe Sechs is licensed and authorized to use deadly force by the Liberty City Police Department". However, the occupants never spawn with weapons. ** In the pedcomponents.img, the m_m_armoured.wtd file has Gruppe Sechs armed employees, but they are just used in Multiplayer missions. Is unknown why these are absent in story mode. * After collecting all thirty cars for Stevie, he agrees to purchase cars from Niko Bellic, with the Securicar fetching $4,000. * The headlights of the car detach along with the hood, when the vehicle is damaged enough. However, they will work just like they were still in the vehicle. The same applies for vehicles with a similar hood configuration. * Although the Securicar has bulletproof windows, these can be broken by an explosion near the vehicle or by an Involuntary Ejection. * The rear axle of this vehicle is also unique, as compared to most of the heavy vehicles in GTA IV, it utilizes single wheels on each side of the rear axle, as opposed to twin wheels. However, if driven on dirt or sand, or doing a drift, the player can see that it leaves tracks as if it has twin wheels (as evidenced by the 6 tracks it leaves behind when turning). This applies to the Ambulance and the police variants of the Securicar) ''Grand Theft Auto V'' * Like the Ammu-Nation Yankee from GTA CTW, both are guarded vehicles that can be robbed to obtain their cargo. * The horn was altered for the enhanced version. It can have multiple horns, randomized when entered. * In the loading screen, a unique beige armored truck showing the LSDS logo appears in an artwork. It seems to be a unique variant of the Stockade, although it is not present in-game. * The snow covered variant's dashboard gauges shows only the speedometer, but lacks the tachometer display, although the tachometer gauge moves when revving, and the radio display is different, taken from cars like the Tailgater and the Felon. This is due to the fact that it wasn't intended for use of the player. *Given that the Bobcat/Snow variant is named as 'stockade3' in the internal files, it is possible that there was to be a third variant of the Securicar in the game at some point in development. See Also *G4 Bank Van - GTA 2 equivalent. *Enforcer - NOOSE version of the GTA IV Securicar. *Police Stockade - LCPD version of the GTA IV Securicar. *Utility Truck - A service vehicle with a similar front to the Securicar. *Police Riot - An armored van featured in Grand Theft Auto V. *Brickade - An armored van featured in The Ballad of Gay Tony. *Gruppe Sechs - A security company which utilizes the Securicar. *Bobcat Security - A security company which utilizes the Stockade. Navigation }} de:Securicar es:Securicar fr:Securicar pl:Furgon pancerny pt:Securicar sv:Securicar ru:Securicar fi:Securicar Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Trucks Category:Industrial Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Brute Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Armored Vehicles Category:Commercial Vehicle Class